scp_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Sawgirl/'Noitavlas' Test
Description: SCP-371-X came over to see Dr. Lilac for a talk.. She told him something that can and will help 2481 with the echo. She told him that she did a test on 2481 by herself, and after communicating with the 'Harbinger', she actually found out something that unnerved Dr. Lilac. AUDIO LOG *sound of footsteps are heard* 371-X: Mister Lilac.. Mister Lilac! I need to have a word with you.. it's urgent.. It's really urgent. Dr. Lilac: Yes, what is it? 371-X: I found how the trigger word works. Dr. Lilac: Trigger word? 371-X: Oh, don't act like you don't know... I meant James' trigger word 'salvation'.. I figured out how to temporary get 'Vapour' out of him. Dr. Lilac: Vapour? Who.. or what is Vapour? 371-X: *shrugs* I don't know as well, but... I did found a way to temorarily get him out. Dr. Lilac: You did? How? 371-X: I..um.. did a test on him.. and.. Dr. Lilac: Did you or did you not command him to have.. 371-X: *stops him by cutting in* NO! I didn't command him to do that.. >3> Can I just say it? Dr. Lilac: Sure.. 371-X: Try saying 'salvation' backwards. Dr. Lilac: You get 'noitavlas'. So.. The way to snap him out is for someone to say 'noitavlas'? 371-X: *nods* Dr. Lilac: Are you sure that will work? 371-X: Hey.. I said it myself.. it only 'temporarily' banished him out of James' body.. but I fear it will come again... just..what ever you do.. don't let Vapour say the word.. if he does... he will take full control of him..and...*looks down* Dr. Lilac: Oh my.. I.. I will notify the researchers.. 371-X: And if he hears the echo again.. quickly notify me.. AUDIO LOG Well... We did another test on James, and this time, we involved SCP-371-X. 371-X gave out simple commands, such as to look at her and let her hug him. But as she did, we noticed that she showed emotions... Being a Xara classed herself, it showed that she does have emotions for a human being, such as James. After commanding him to speak, he said a lot of things.. she then commanded him to be silenced.. and as she said 'salvation' backwards, we could see a black cloud hovering over James' head. It was later comfirmed by 371-X that the black cloud IS 'Vapour'. We have finally figured out the temporary trigger word for banishing Vapour.. 371-X should earn a medal.. she was so smart to figure out the trigger word, yet she even risked her life to save him.. Seemingly so.. 371-X can and will be the only one to control him during the 'echo state'. Maybe we should consider putting her in the squad along with James.. Because of her abilites as an 'Escargii', she could be usable as a 'secret weapon' in the battlefield, because, after hearing what SCP-076 stated, we were amazed.. How is it possible to break wooden planks in just 5 seconds?? And with her 'tendrils'? I am amazed.. ~Dr. Lilac I didn't know that I can be that smart? I never did like to study.. but.. after figuring that out.. I feel a bit..smart in the head.. Heh.. beauty and brains..huh.. I should consider that.. ~SCP-371-X Category:Blog posts